This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Center for Eukaryotic Structural Genomics (CESG) is developing rapid NMR screening methods for determining protein stability, solubility, and conformational states as well as ligand binding properties of structural genomics targets selected from the annotated Arabidopsis thaliana genome. Particular emphasis is placed on proteins whose sequences suggest that they may contain a novel fold, proteins associated with novel functions, or proteins likely to have a known fold but with a function not previously associated with that fold. We will use the existing methods and develop novel NMR methods for the high throughput protein structure determination.